


In WAR✘ and LOVE ♥ (Tamaki Suoh) You Say She’s Just A Friend

by TheRainRogue



Series: In WAR✘ & LOVE♥ [5]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: A smile tugged at your lips as you watched Tamaki flutter around the host club, greeting his guests with a bright smile. You didn’t have a problem with him remaining in the host club because you knew that you had nothing to worry about, none of his guests being a threat to you. There was only one person that struck fear into your heart.“You’re not going to designate Tamaki-senpai today?”
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Series: In WAR✘ & LOVE♥ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756507
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	In WAR✘ and LOVE ♥ (Tamaki Suoh) You Say She’s Just A Friend

  * **Genre** : Angst ☁
  * **Word Count** : 804 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Tamaki ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Ouran High School Host Club ☁



* * *

A smile tugged at your lips as you watched Tamaki flutter around the host club, greeting his guests with a bright smile. You didn’t have a problem with him remaining in the host club because you knew that you had nothing to worry about, none of his guests being a threat to you. There was only one person that struck fear into your heart.

“You’re not going to designate Tamaki-senpai today?”

Your eyes shifted to meet brown ones and you offered the owner a small, strained smile. It was becoming quite difficult to offer her a genuine smile these days. “No, I just feel like observing today. How about you? You don’t have any guests today, Haruhi?”

She shook her head and refilled your cup. “I don’t have any more guests to attend to today, so Kyoya-senpai asked me to go around and check on everyone.”

“Oh, I see.” You didn’t have a problem with Haruhi, she was actually a very nice person, but… you were afraid of her, afraid of what she could do.

Even though Tamaki was yours and you knew that he loved you, you weren’t entirely sure that he was _in_ love with you. The way he looks at Haruhi, though, it’s obvious that he has deep feelings for her. You often times find yourself wondering if Tamaki is only dating you because he thought that Haruhi didn’t return his feelings.

Kyoya always told you that you were being foolish to think such a thing, but the way he said it did little to convince you otherwise. You knew Tamaki like he was a part of you and you knew that his heart didn’t belong to you anymore, even if he said that it did.

“Senpai? Are you okay?”

Your hands clenched around your clothes before releasing the material. You met her worried gaze with a sad, yet reassuring smile. “I suppose I’m just not feeling well today. I think I’ll leave early… can you give everyone my best, please?”

“Of course. I hope you feel better.”

She really was a good person.

You couldn’t hate her even if you wanted to… which, to be completely honest, you didn’t want to hate her.

How could you possibly hate the person that made your beloved so happy?

* * *

A heavy sigh passed your lips as you walked down the deserted hallways of Ouran high school. You just wanted to go home and get your mind off of everything but your name being called made you pause mid-step. You could hear him come up behind you and you closed your eyes, willing him to just be a figment of your imagination.

No such luck.

“Are you alright, darling? Haruhi told me you weren’t feeling well.”

You turned around to face him, his worried expression bringing a smile, although sad, to your face. “Tamaki, I think it’s time that we move on.”

“What are you talking about?” He questioned, eyes widening in confusion. Recognition was clearly there, as well, though he tried his best to hide it. He never wanted to hurt you.

“You know very well what I’m talking about, Tama.” You sighed, running your hand through your hair. Did he have to make this more difficult for you? You were trying very hard not to break down and he wasn’t exactly helping with that at all.

“If this is about Haruhi, I told you already. She’s just my friend.”

“Yes, I know you say that she is, but I’m not so sure you mean it.” You placed your hand on his porcelain cheek and offered him a small smile. “I know you love her, Tamaki. You deserve to be with her if you’re in love with her.”

He bowed his head, his blonde bangs forming a shadow over his eyes. His warm hand found yours, a great contrast from the coldness that covered your own skin.

“Are you sure?” He whispered in a trembling voice.

Your heart was screaming at you for what you were doing, but you knew it was the right thing to do. It was something you had to do because you would never be able to forgive yourself if you didn’t give him this opportunity. “I am. Please, go be with the one that you truly love.”

His lips parted into a bright smile as he pulled you into a hug, kissing your lips for the last time. “Thank you,”

All you could do was nod as he took off down the hall, happier than you’ve ever seen him.

Grabbing your shirt just over your heart, you clenched the material tightly in your hand as if that would somehow alleviate your pain. Through your tears, you could only smile knowing that you did the right thing, no matter how much pain it brought you.

_‘Good luck, my love.’_

* * *


End file.
